1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative and functional trim moldings for buildings. The invention includes the use of rigid thermoset polymer based material and a method of manufacture to shape the moldings. The invention additionally includes a snap-attach method of affixing the moldings to a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Materials utilized in the past to form building trim moldings include wood, marble and other stone, plastics, and metal, all of which have various disadvantages. Wood may warp or split, and may need refinishing on a regular basis. Furthermore, the finished appearance of wood is somewhat limited in that multiple color patterns which realistically simulate desirable stone or marble patterns are difficult if not impossible.
Some thermoplastics used to form moldings are U.V. light sensitive and tend to fade in color, while others give off toxic fumes when burned, which could prove a health hazard during a building fire. Also, like wood, the finished appearance of thermoplastic is somewhat limited in that multiple color patterns which realistically simulate desirable stone or marble patterns are difficult if not impossible whether injection or extrusion molding is used as the method of shaping the thermoplastic into a molding. An example of a molding manufactured of extruded plastic which includes plastic injection molded accessories is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,061 issued to H. J. Collette et al on Dec. 26, 1972. The Collette et al molding is attachable to a building by way of spring biased brackets and cooperative structuring on the backside of the molding which snaps into the brackets.
I have also seen moldings for sale in the market which appear to be manufactured of foamed extruded plastic. These moldings have a porus or open cell structure in the interior, and a closed or "skinned" outer surface, which would be typical of a foamed product which was extruded through a shaping die while the material was still soft. These foamed extruded plastic moldings all appear to be coated with an outer finish such as paint, or more commonly a wrapping of paper or vinyl printed to appear as wood.
One problem associated with coated or wrapped moldings such as covered wood, or cover plastic moldings lies in that if the coating or wrapping is scratched, nicked or otherwise damaged, the substrate shows through, and is typically fairly unsightly, being a different color than the coating material. Furthermore, if the coating is paint, sometimes the paint adjacent the damaged area has faded with age, and the entire molding may need to be repainted. If a paper or vinyl wrapped molding is damaged in a spot, I am not aware of any suitable method of repairing the damage short of replacing the entire molding strip.
Moldings made of metal can dent quite easily if made of thin sheet metal, which is typically the case, and the dents are relatively difficult to remove. Additionally, a bare or brushed metal finish is also not considered very aesthetically pleasing in residences, having a rather industrial appearance. If the metal moldings are painted, typically a scratched or otherwise damaged area shows the substrate of a different color. Metal moldings, like wood moldings are somewhat limited in appearance, in that multiple color patterns which realistically simulate stone or marble patterns are difficult if not impossible. An example of a trim molding made of metal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,759 issued to R. L. Day et al on Oct. 22, 1963. The Day et al patent shows snap-on attachable metal moldings for use around a door.
Although marble, granite, and other stone products are desirable for reasons such as durability and the availability of a wide variety of colors and color patterns which generally never need refinishing, natural stone products are very often cost prohibitive for those who would otherwise utilizes building materials made of stone. Another drawback of stone in some applications is that it is quite heavy, often requiring a rather substantial and costly support structure for secure installation.
A further disadvantage of the aforementioned types of materials from which moldings have been manufactured, is that it is difficult to predictably guarantee coordination of the texture, and more importantly the color with other structures such as wainscoting or countertops when these structures are made of a different material. It is fairly widely accepted that the best way to color match two items, is to either make both items of the same material and color mix, or to coat both items with the same material and color of outer covering. Furthermore, it is generally accepted the best way to coordinate or match texture between two or more items is to manufacture the items out of the same materials.
In many situations, the ability to precisely match texture and or color is seen to be very important by many interior decorators for aesthetic reasons. A current trend in the designing of kitchens, bathrooms, hallways, and offices of both residences and commercial buildings has resulted in the widening use of non-foamed, non-laminated polymer based thermoset materials for countertops and wainscoting. These rigid, solid, polymer based thermoset materials are often referred to by the general public as cultured marble, and by the related manufacturing industry as "solid surface products", or "solid surfacing materials". These synthetic polymer based solid surfacing materials are manufactured substantially of thermosetting polyester or acrylic resins depending on the manufacturer, and usually contain small percentages of other components both natural and synthetic to form desired color, pattern designs, and other desirable physical and visual characteristics in the plastic.
Polymer based solid surfacing materials are available from several U.S. manufacturers such as E. I. duPont de Nemours & Co., Inc. of Wilmington, Del. 19898 U.S.A., who market their polymer based solid surfacing products under the trademark of "Corian". "Corian" is a trademark of Du Pont which refers to their solid surfacing polymer based material. "Corian" is a substantially rigid, non-foamed, non-laminated or coated solid surfacing material homogeneously composed primarily of thermoset acrylic components. "Corian" is considered to be a "thermoset" acrylic product, however, unlike most other thermoset polymer based solid surfacing materials, "Corian" does possess the quality of being thermoformable to a degree, a quality typically reserved to thermoplastics rather than thermoset plastic.
Another manufacturer of polymer based solid surfacing materials is the Nevamar Corporation located at 8339 Telegraph Rd., Odenton, Md. 21113 U.S.A. The Nevamar Corporation markets their solid surfacing material under the trademark of "Fountainhead". "Fountainhead" is a substantially rigid, non-foamed, non-laminated or coated solid surfacing material homogeneously composed of a thermoset polymer alloy comprised mostly of polyester components having therein a small percentage of acrylic components.
Another manufacturer of polymer based solid surfacing materials is the Formica Corporation, located at 155-T Rte. 46, W., CN-980, Wayne, N.J. 07470 U.S.A. The Formica Corporation sells their solid surfacing material under the trademark name of "Surell". "Surell", like "Corian" and "Fountainhead", is a dense thermoset plastic. "Surell" is a substantially rigid, non-foamed, non-laminated or coated solid surfacing material homogeneously composed substantially of polyester components.
Du Pont, the Nevamar Corporation, and the Formica Corporation, and several other companies not specifically mentioned, who produce very similar polymer solid surfacing products, manufacture and sell polymer based solid surfacing materials in sheet form useful for walling or countertops, and preformed shapes made of the same polymer based materials useful as kitchen and bathroom lavatories. The polymer based sheets are typically available in 1/4" through 3/4" thicknesses, and can be cut to size or otherwise shaped with available mechanical material removal methods using sawing and shaping tools such as router bits, power saws and shapers, and the like.
Some of the recognized advantages of using polymer based solid surfacing materials such as "Corian", "Fountainhead" or "Surell" over other available materials such as wood, metal, and polymer based laminates for countertops and walling, lies in the fact that the material is a solid, polymeric non-laminated structure which the color or decorative patterns extend completely therethrough. Furthermore, solid polymer based materials have a high tensile strength, are quite hard and dense, and are highly resistant to chipping, cracking, warping, burning, staining, and do not give off toxic fumes in a fire, all of which cannot be said about many other materials which could be used as substitutes therefore. If polymer based solid surfacing material does become stained, burned or scratched so deeply that the damage cannot be removed with a common household abrasive cleanser, the damage can be readily removed by light sanding with steel wool or fine sand paper, this due to the fact that the material is solid, and the color or visual patterns extends completely therethrough.
Other attractive qualities associated with polymer based solid surfacing materials such as "Corian", "Surell" or "Fountainhead" include ease of boring holes therein without the splitting often associated with wood, ease of adhesive bonding with available glues and color matched sealants, ease of shaping without chipping and splintering, and ease of cleaning.
Additionally, thermoset polymer based solid surfacing materials such as "Corian", "Surell" or "Fountainhead" may be manufactured at a much lower price to very closely physically feel and visually realistically simulate marble, granite, and other natural stone products which have long been used as building materials due to recognition of the durability and beauty of such natural substances. Furthermore, thermoset polymer based solid surfacing materials are significantly more "workable" as opposed to shaping and cutting stone.